Along with the continuous development of broadband networks and display technologies, people have a higher expectation on quality of video pictures. Compared with a common video, a High-Dynamic Range (HDR) video can expand contrast and color simultaneously and greatly. In a picture, a bright portion may be brighter and thus a real environment can be reflected better and the visual experience can be improved.
An HDR video storage format adopted in a related technology needs to occupy a lot of storage spaces and hence designing a new encoding method according to characteristics of the HDR video is a key problem for the HDR video. A Perceptual Quantizer (PQ) is adopted by a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standard organization to convert the HDR video so as to adapt the HDR video to an H.265/HEVC Main 10 Profile encoder.
An HDR video encoding method based on the PQ in a related technology performs uniform encoding in a fixed and very huge luminance range and does not consider an actual luminance range of the HDR video. Therefore, the HDR video encoding method based on the PQ often cannot fully utilize a quantization value (under a condition in which the number of encoding bits is fixed) and has quantization loss when a specific HDR video is encoded.
For the above technical problems in a related technology, no effective solution has been provided yet at present.